What if Okaasan was right?
by ViolaMoon
Summary: Based off of Mischievious Kiss- Live in Tokyo second season episode 3. Naoki's mother suspects that Kotoko is pregnant, everyone but Naoki thinks so too. What if she was right? How would this affect their future plans? Can Kotoko still become a nurse? WIP - newly updated March 2019
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own Itazura Na Kiss, just this variation of the story :)I don't quite remember the dialogue from the episode so some creative liberties have been taken. Also, this is my very first fanfic so I hope you all like it :)**_

Kotoko watched sleepily as her husband, Irie-kun packed a bag for his meeting. She didn't like that he was going away for a few days, she missed him far too much but she admired that he was working so hard to become a doctor. She wished that there was  
/more she could do to support him.

She sat up and was about to speak when she suddenly felt incredibly nauseous to which she placed her hand over her mouth and took a couple of harsh breaths to try and force the nausea down. She hoped he hadn't seen, she didn't want to worry him since he was going away.

However, the genius that he is, spotted her. "What's wrong?" he asked, he stopped what he was doing and faced her.

"Oh, I just feel a bit sick" She answered, it wasn't as bad now but she still felt off.

"You probably just pigged out too much," He said with a chuckle as she gave him a small look of half-sincere annoyance.

"Yes, maybe you are right" She had been to a birthday party and had a bit too much cake, but she had also felt sick earlier before the party so she wondered whether she was coming down with something. Naoki placed his hand on her forehead and instantly his attitude changed from standoffish to tender. "You have a fever." he said and then proceeded to investigate her.

Kotoko smiled as he snapped into doctor/concerned husband mode, she laid down and pulled up her shirt so he could investigate her stomach. She noted as she watched him that it was a bit bloated, maybe those three slices of cake earlier were not such a great idea after all. But they were so tasty!

"I think it is just a bug, but stay in bed tomorrow just to be sure." He said, pulling down her shirt and then kissing her forehead. "Let my mother care for you and don't strain yourself." He said, giving her a serious look that she couldn't help but inwardly swoon from, he was so dreamy when he was in doctor mode.

She shuffled over to her side of the bed, crawling under the covers as he started packing again. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, she didn't even hear him slip out of the room to have a quiet word with his mother to inform her of Kotoko's condition.

* * *

By the time Kotoko had awoken the next morning, Naoki had already left. The sun streamed into the room through a small gap in the curtains as she stretched her arms over to his side of the bed and was momentarily surprised to find it empty. She remembered that Naoki had left early that day, having to catch the first bullet train.

She yawned sleepily and rolled over to grab her mobile, where there was a message from Naoki on the screen, "Good morning, hope you are feeling better this morning, my mother knows to look out for you today but take it easy anyway." It said, no see you soon or I love you, but that was just his style.

She quickly wrote him back a message full of ok's and emoji. She laid the phone back down and pulled herself up into a sitting position, she contemplated getting dressed or at least going for breakfast, but she wasn't hungry quite the opposite.

Another beep came from her phone; it couldn't be Naoki, his meeting started soon. She curiously peeked at the phone and saw that it was from Satomi, she asked if they wanted to meet up today together with Jinko. She quickly wrote back to her that she was sick, but they could come to visit if they wanted. It didn't take long for Satomi to reply; they would visit in the afternoon, causing Kotoko to smile, it was great that she would have company, she did miss Naoki.

She turned and began to move out of the bed, she felt a bit dizzy, but that was probably because she hadn't felt well last night and therefore hadn't eaten much since then. She would feel a lot better once she had some food in her stomach. Just then, there came a knock at the door. It was Okasan carrying a tray with some food.

"Good morning! Are you hungry? Are you feeling any better? Do you need anything?" She asked in one long string of concerned questions.

Kotoko chuckled, "Good Morning, I am a little hungry, but I am also feeling dizzy." She said, sitting down again on the bed. The tray was placed next to her with strict orders to eat as much as she could. Kotoko began eating slowly, picking at each thing, and taking small bites. It all tasted great, well that was until she took a bite of the egg. Suddenly dizziness wasn't an issue, and she lost her breakfast in the bathroom.

"Oh, you poor dear, get back into bed, and I will bring you some water," Okasan said placing a hand on her shoulder to support her. She was placed back in bed, and the food was removed swiftly. "You rest, and I will check in on you later."

It didn't take long for Kotoko to enter a feverish sleep, where her dreams were filled with evil dancing eggs and Naoki looking at her with that 'what are you doing' face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – There has been some editing here as I don't like that the first chapter is so short and there is no real system as to when the chapter should end. Now the first of chapter two is now part of chapter one. I will be added part of chapter 3 to this chapter.**

Some hours later, Kotoko had woken up, had a bath, and put on some fresh pyjamas. She had taken the glass of water from her bedside and was sipping it as she waited for Jinko and Satomi to arrive. She was feeling a bit better; it was peculiar; she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach like it was both hollow and full at the same time. It made absolutely no sense to her, but the important part was that she was now so hungry, absolutely starving. Maybe that was the cause of the hollow feeling. It was now around midday, and she had not been able to keep any food down. She felt like something fresh, a real burning wish or yearning as if she had only eaten dry food for weeks.

Just then, there came a knock at the door, and an enthusiastic Satomi and Jinko burst into the room. They looked around the room in wonder _"What a gorgeous room"_ Jinko murmured.

 _"How are you feeling?"_ Satomi asked as Kotoko moved over to the edge of the bed. Her two friends joining her on either side, hugging her. Satomi examined her friend with kind eyes. She seemed fine, albeit slightly pale. _"I'm still a little nauseous"_ Kotoko answered, looking at her two friends in turn. _"Naoki is gone anyways, so I'm taking it easy"._ A small smile gracing her lips.

 _"I am not surprised you are nauseous,"_ Jinko said playfully, _"by the way you attacked that buffet yesterday"_ Kotoko smiled again, this time bashfully. _"Eight pieces of cake?"_ Satomi joined in, _"I would be sick too"._ Kotoko giggled innocently, _"I didn't tell Naoki that part"._

This did not fool Jinko and Satomi; they knew their friend all too well. She had not told him because he would have scolded her. They laughed, and Satomi reached into the pink gift bag she had brought with her. Pulling out a clear bag of fruit, tied at the top with some ribbon. _"We brought some fruit, do you want some?"_ Satomi asked, showing it to her sick friend.

Kotoko felt a swell of emotions and gushed at her friend, _"Thank you! I was just craving something refreshing!"_ She looked from the bag to Satomi, _"Is there any grapefruit in there?"_ she looked at the bag, _"Probably"_ She answered, starting to untie the ribbon and open the bag.

Satomi's hand stopped abruptly as she heard a crash coming from the hallway outside Kotoko's door. All three girl turned suddenly to see Mrs Irie standing in the doorway, hands open in surprise and a tray, broken cups and plates and spilt tea and biscuits on the floor in front of her. She had obviously dropped the tray, but why they did not know.

 _"Did you just say... grapefruit?"_ Okaasan asked with a look of disbelief on her face. Kotoko nodded, and answered weakly _"Yes..."_ She looked over at her mother-in-law, trying to figure out what it was that she was so shocked about.

 _"You feel nauseous, right?"_ Okaasan continued, stepping over the tray towards the girls. _"And you are craving something sour?"_ She moved even closer, not allowing Kotoko to reply, she continued. _"You have a slight fever?"_ Placing a hand on Kotoko's forehead. _"How about your period?"_ This time, she gave Kotoko time to answer, holding her daughter-in-law's hands.

Kotoko looked up, mentally picturing her calendar, trying to remember when she should be getting her next period. It had been more than a month ago that she had her last. _"I think it's been coming a bit late..."_ She commented, mainly to herself, while she thought a bit more.

Okaasan's shocked expression changed to one of enthusiasm _"Oh my god!"_ She exclaimed, turning away for a moment, clutching her fists, 'was her dream coming true, was she going to be a grandmother?'. She turned back to Kotoko. _"Kotoko-chan, you're pregnant,"_ She said, grasping her daughter-in-law's hands as her two friends looked on. All three girls exclaimed, _"What?!"_

Okaasan had a look of both joy and insight. _"I knew it, I knew it! Those symptoms!"_ Kotoko was not convinced that the sentence was directed at them or more confirmation of Okaasan's beliefs. It took a moment for everything to sink in before she had the chance to really think about it being a possibility, Jinko asked, _"Kotoko? Really?"_

Kotoko's mind was going blank. _"I don't know. But..."_ Kotoko replied, her mind emptying faster than a leaky bucket. Satomi saw this at once, _"Wait... Remember!"_ She said, looking at her who looked like she was starting to panic. _"Do you remember having relations?"_ Satomi asked in almost a whisper.

This worked, Kotoko went bashful, _"Well, I guess we could have..."_ she giggled. All four women squealed in delight.

Okaasan started to gush, _"I have been waiting for this day!"_ she looked at her daughter-in-law and her two friends. _"Kotoko and Oniichan's baby! It's a dream come true.."_ She was about to enter dreamland where she pictured the cutest baby, a perfect mixture of Kotoko and Naoki.

When Kotoko interrupted, _"But Okaasan.."_ She for once tried to be the voice of reason, she might just be sick, Naoki always said not to jump to conclusions. However before Kotoko could voice these concerns, she was interrupted. _"Listen to me, Kotoko,"_ Okaasan said, with a look of seriousness. _"I have had two children, I know these things!"_

She suddenly remembered that her son was away for a few days, he had the worst timing. _"Where is Oniisan at a time like this? What bad timing!"_ She exclaimed. _"_ _Oh_ _, I have to tell Papa and your dad too! I want to tell the world!"_ She spun around with a smile from ear to ear. She took one more look at Kotoko before dancing out of the room, her voice following after her so the three girls could still hear her chuckling away to herself down the hall.

A silence filled the room in Mrs Irie's absence, her hand moved down to her stomach as she thought 'Me? Pregnant?' Jinko and Satomi turned to her. _"_ _Congratulations, Kotoko"_ Satomi laid a hand on Kotoko's shoulder and smiled broadly. Jinko's hand on her back, _"That's great! Congrats!"_ Now all three girls were smiling, struggling to contain their emotions as they were so happy.

It didn't seem real, a living person was potentially in her belly. Emotions welled up in her, and she now understood the feeling of fullness she felt, 'Are you there Akachan?' She thought, hand on her stomach. 'Are you really there?'

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a blur. Kotoko was still feeling nauseous, so she remained in bed. The feeling of hollow/fullness continued, and she found herself unintentionally placing her hand on her abdomen. By the evening, she felt up to leaving the bedroom, more so that she needed to get out of the room. She had now spent almost the whole day lying down and could not stand lying down for a second longer. She walked out and joined Okaasan in the living room. Both her father and father-in-law would be home soon, and she wondered how they would react to the potential news that a child could be gracing their house.

The two women had just started to drink their tea when they heard the door slam and the sound of two men hurrying towards them. "Kotoko!" they called out as they entered the living room.

"Is it true?" Ojisan asked, quickly followed by Ojichan who asked, "You are pregnant?"

Kotoko blushed and started to answer "Well we don't know for certain, I haven't been to the doctor yet" before she could finish speaking; however, she was interrupted.

"Of course, she is!" Okaasan stated, "I know these things, I have had two children myself" She added with no room for discussion. "What do you think about that Ojiichan?" She asked with a smile to the two men in front of her. This caused the two men to stutter, blush and giggle, "O…o… ojiichan?" before they began to tease each other poking and calling each other ojiichan as they left to get changed before dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N – I seem to remember that Kotoko calls both her dad and Naoki's dad Ojisan so to differentiate, her dad will be Ojichan and Naoki's dad will be Ojisan. Please let me know if this is correct; I will correct it if it is wrong of course ? Additionally – I don't think I mentioned this before, but I don't like that Kotoko calls Naoki Irie-kun after they are married so, in this fic, she calls him Naoki. I will eventually edit the previous chapters where I use Irie-kun._**

The next day, she had experienced some nausea in the morning but had managed to get some breakfast down before she had to leave for class. Okaasan wanted her to stay and rest some more, but Kotoko needed to get out of the house. All the baby talk weighted heavily on her mind, and she needed a break from it all.

She was not entirely convinced that it was true and if it was true, how would they cope considering that they were still both students. It frightened her a lot, and she wished that Naoki was home. She needed his levelheadedness to ground her, without his logical thinking her mind was racing from one thought to the other a bit like a relay race, one thought feeding the other.

When she arrived on campus, strange events started to occur. It was bad enough with her thoughts, but random students were coming up to her and congratulating her. How on earth did they know? She wondered. Even her professor had congratulated her in class. She wanted the ground to swallow her up whole. Satomi and Jinko had invited her to lunch, but nausea and the constant encounters had made her so tired that she took some time for herself before she had her afternoon classes.

These encounters occurred throughout the day, and it made it even more difficult to concentrate on her studies. If she was pregnant, should she take a break from university or stop altogether. Who was anybody kidding, academic life was not something she was good at. Maybe she would be better at motherhood, but then again, she could not cook to save her life. Would she be able to cope?

After a very long day full of interruptions, she was on her way home when she heard a voice.

"Aihara-san." It was Matsumoto; she came strutting up to her "I hear congratulations are in order. I heard that you are pregnant."

Not her too! Kotoko thought, looking shocked. "Who told you..?" She asked, with a slightly nervous giggle.

"You don't know? Naoki's mum is tweeting it all over the place." She said in a know-it-all manner, crossing her arms.

Kotoko cringed, of course, it was her. Okaasan was so proud, and she had said that she wanted to tell the world, it seems she had.

Matsumoto continued in her standoffish way, "Well now you have a legitimate excuse to withdraw from academic life, you must be so relieved" She said with a smirk. "Good luck, you are full of surprises!"With that, Matsumoto strutted away, leaving an irritated Kotoko in her wake.

Now crabby and hungry, Kotoko headed home. Her thoughts still on the day's events. She wasn't sure what she felt pregnant, she was feeling a bit under the weather yes but was that a sign of pregnancy or was it that stomach bug she had yesterday? What should pregnancy feel like?

At home, things were also just as out of hand. Okaasan had bought a load of baby clothes all girls clothes as well and insisted that the baby had to be a girl and it was not open for discussion. Then Ojisan came home with toys. To boys and only boys. Then an argument ensued whether the baby had to be a girl or a boy first. Kotoko was not the greatest at biology, but even she knew that it was not something they could decide upon.

Kotoko was not the only one who tired of the fuss. Young Yuki only wanted to read in peace but had to listen to them arguing over stupid Kotoko and her baby; he hoped that if she was pregnant that the baby took after his brother, otherwise he could say goodbye to the quiet for a long time. He quickly gathered up his things and skulked off to his room, where he could read in peace.

"Kotoko! Kotoko" There came a voice from the entrance hall, it was her dad. "I got this for you from the restaurant. Eat it!" He said proudly, lifting a three-tiered bento box. He placed it on the table and opened it up, setting the three boxes filled with delicious and nutritional dishes in front of her. She had barely eaten all day and was starving. However, her nausea came in waves and often left her unable to eat much. After he came back with chopsticks, she picked some of the dishes she knew she could eat and ate enough to sate herself.

"Eat some more!" Ojichan said, placing some more food on her plate. "Thank you, Ojichan but I am so tired, it has been a long day." She said with a small yawn. "It is delicious, but I couldn't possibly eat more," She said pushing the plate away. Okaasan looked on with a knowing look. "You should eat more; you are eating for two now!" She chirped.

This fell on deaf ears however as Kotoko rose from the table and sleepily headed for bed. She hit the bed with a thud and rolled over, placing a hand on her stomach. Taking a deep breath, Kotoko enjoyed the first moment's peace she has had since she left the room that morning. She looked over at the wall where there were several pictures of Kotoko and Naoki, at their wedding and on their honeymoon. 'Come home soon Naoki' She thought looking at a picture of him.

The longing she had for him, ached through her. She needed him now more than ever. To protect her from their overbearing family, as much as she loves them and to help clear her thoughts. She rubbed her stomach, could it be true? Something in her said yes, she was. Even when she was sick or had overeaten, she had not felt like this before. Lying down, she closed her eyes, picturing how cute a baby made by the two of them would be.

* * *

She woke abruptly, she groaned. Not only was she still nauseous but now she felt sore, as well. She turned over, willing herself to sit up. Naoki was coming home today, and she wanted to be there to greet him. Forcing herself up off the bed and into the bathroom, she splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. "urgh, that is not a pretty sight!" She was pale with dark rings under her eyes. She had been under the weather for two days now after all.

After some time in the bathroom, she took a shower and had a small but filling breakfast. She felt a bit better. She tried to dress cutely as she wanted Naoki to feel good when he got home, but she felt too sore to wear anything too fancy. She chose a comfortable dress and cardigan which was soft to the touch. Adding a bit of makeup to cover the dark rings and a bit of rouge to give her some colour to her cheeks, she was finally ready to greet him. Just in time too as his train arrived about ten minutes ago.

She walked into the entrance hall and saw that Okaasan had arranged all the clothes and toys by the staircase with large posters with ideas for baby names on the wall behind them.

"I put a sign on the door, he will ring twice before coming him" Okaasan instructed, "Then we stand ready with party poppers and you Kotoko will tell him the good news," She said with her all-knowing smiling. Kotoko was not so sure about all that. If it were for her, Okaasan, Ojisan or Ojichan, they would enjoy the surprise. Naoki or Yuki for that matter did not like surprises or loud celebrations; he was going to be annoyed. Not that she could do anything to stop them, besides Naoki was so cute when he was annoyed.

* * *

 **NAOKI'S POV**

It had been a productive trip, and now he was looking forward to coming home and seeing Kotoko. He found it strange that he had heard so little from the family during his trip. Kotoko usually wrote to him several times a day, and his mother spoke to him each evening but nothing, radio silence.

Approaching the door, he saw a piece of paper attached to the door. When he was close enough to read it, he saw that it instructed him to ring the doorbell two times. He sighed. This meant that they were going to be loud; the question was why? He just wanted to come home and for things to be nice and normal but that was probably asking for too much when it was Kotoko and his mother they were talking about.

He took a deep breath, rang the doorbell twice and opened the door. Sure enough, the sound of party poppers and the cries of "Congratulations!" called out as he stepped into the entrance hall. He sighed, removing the strings of paper from his suit and looked over at his mother and wife. Kotoko looked pale, even though she was trying to hide it, he knew her too well to be fooled by make-up. Was she still ill? She seemed to be apprehensive about this gathering, and then he saw who the ring leader was. His mother looked pleased.

"What is this commotion about?" He asked, with a hint of annoyance on his voice.

"Want to know, Oniichan?" She asks playfully, "I would love to," He said, the woman was trying his patience, but before she answers, Kotoko is pushed forward "Tell him!" his mother says.

She looked nervous. Kotoko stuttered and tried to get the words out. He heard 'baby' and 'might.' He encouraged her to repeat herself gently when she was like this; it would not help to be annoyed at her. She said in a quiet voice, "I might be having a baby". The family cheered behind her.

Naoki's mind went blank for a moment; he looked around the room and saw for the first time the pile of toys and clothes and the baby names. In an instant, he knew that his mother had probably blown it all out of proportion but the fact that Kotoko looked so pale, gave him reasons to believe them.

He leaned in close and asked her quietly, "Have you seen a doctor?" She shook her head. "No, but Okaasan said…" Of course, his mother had decided that Kotoko was pregnant without consulting a doctor. There was no time to lose; they would find out today. He did not want to think where Kotoko's strange mind had taken her while he was away.

"Come with me," He said, taking her hand and pulling her out the door, not even giving her time to change her shoes. He would know whether he was to be a father today and would not wait.

 **KOTOKO'S POV**

Kotoko followed him as he led the way. He had not said a word since they left the house and it worried her. He may be a man of few words, but at a crucial time like this, she wished he would say something. He walked at a fast tempo, and she wondered what he was thinking, was he happy?

The fast pace was starting to get to her, she had little energy, and he was tiring her out. Where exactly were they going? "Naoki, slow down," She said, pulling at his hand. She stopped completely and placed a hand on her forehead and taking a deep breath. She felt dizzy and a little nauseous.

Naoki, for a short moment, looked annoyed until he saw that his wife's condition. He pulled her over to a nearby bench and sat next to her, touching her forehead. "You are still a little warm," He said in a low voice, almost like he was trying to diagnose her.

"I am sorry," He said, "I just want to get you checked out before we all jump to conclusions."

Kotoko nodded, "I know, I don't know what to think, everyone keeps saying I am pregnant, but I could just be sick," She said confused. "I missed you."

Naoki placed a hand on the top of her head, "I know, we will find out today, feel ready to continue?" He asked.

She nodded, and the pair got up, and before long, they arrived at the hospital and were registered at the reception. "Naoki?" Kotoko asked as they sat in the waiting room. "What do you think? About having a baby?" She looked nervous, but before he had a chance to answer, her name was called.

"I will be right back," She said, looking at her husband in the eye. 'Here we go' she thought as the nerves rose in her stomach.

 **NAOKI'S POV**

Suddenly he was alone. Alone with his thoughts. His analytical mind thought about their exchange before he left and the moments after he came home, picking at every detail to see whether it could be true. Her question rang true in his mind, he had thought before about them having a baby. A baby with her cute features, her social skills but for the kid's sake, not her intelligence.

He thought it was early, but he knew that he would worship that child just as he did it's mother. He may not show it often but the few days apart reminded him of how quiet and lonely his life before her was. He did not like it. Time seemed to be still. He thought back to her talking about nausea, her dizzy spell on the way here and her general quiet disposition which was unlike her. It pointed in the direction of pregnancy, but it could easily be something else as well.  
A voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Mr Irie? Could you join us inside please?" It was the nurse. His mind went black as he was lead into the room. Kotoko sat on the chair in front of an older doctor and Naoki took up the seat next to her.

"Nice to meet you Mr Irie" the doctor greeted him. "I have finished examining your wife." He said looking at the young pair.

"It is my pleasure to inform you that your wife is pregnant."


End file.
